leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:HaughtyShipping
---- HaughtyShipping (Japanese: パル嬢 ParuJō or パルプラ ParuPura) is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. The name comes from the fact that both characters behave in a manner suggesting haughtiness or superiority. Pearl is very bossy and commanding to his friends, while Platinum is often demanding of Pearl and will not give her name to commoners. It is often considered to be the rival Ship of . The anime counterpart of this pairing is . Evidence Pearl's hints *''Round 341, Putting a Crimp in Kricketot'' :*Pearl allows Platinum to tour Oreburgh Mine alone, despite 's worries. Later, when Diamond and Pearl are practicing their double act in the hotel, Chatler flies in through the window and repeats the location of the Oreburgh coal mines. Diamond comes to the conclusion that Pearl made Chatler memorize Platinum's location in case she was in danger. Pearl denies this, though he looks visibly nervous when he explains that he was going to use coal mines in their next act and needed inspiration. Pearl then seems annoyed by his own explanation and grabs both his Pokémon as he runs back to the coal mines. Pearl asks, "Is this it, Chatler?!" when he arrives at the mines, implying that he actually did tell Chatler to memorize Platinum's location. :*Instead of referring to Platinum as 'that female' or 'that girl' like in previous chapters, Pearl begins to address her with the more respectable title, Missy (Japanese: お嬢さん Oujō-san), even though he was extremely irritated at Diamond for using it before. *''Round 342, A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium'' :Despite making his annoyance for Platinum known before, Pearl decides to help Platinum train for her upcoming gym battle. Apart from giving her instructions during the mock battle, he openly encourages her and takes the time to create a training menu for her to follow. *''Round 346, Ring Around the Roserade (I)'' :Pearl says that he is constantly wondering why they are helping Platinum, and goes on to admit that the reason he helps her is because he has a "soft spot" for her determination. Later, he helps Platinum train for another upcoming gym battle. *''Round 348, A Big Stink Over Stunky'' :When Platinum falls off her bicycle, Pearl offers his hand to help her up. Pearl soon realizes that Platinum cannot ride a bike, and he is very insistent that he teach her. When Pearl is instructing her later, he is surprisingly gentle about it, telling her not to feel rushed and that her falling down is natural. As he does this, one of his hands is hovered between them, as if wanting to physically steady her but hesitating. Later, when Platinum is unconsciously riding downhill, Pearl is quick to come to her rescue. *''Round 353, Crowded by Croagunk & Advanced on by Abra (II)'' :Platinum asks to explore Lost Tower, but Pearl is reluctant about letting her go alone. When Fantina says it would be fine, Pearl sends Platinum off with the knowledge that they will come running if she gets into danger. This is a contrast to when he let her take a solo tour of Oreburgh Mine. This could mean that Pearl is growing protective of her, or that he is starting to openly show his protectiveness. However, it could be argued that Pearl was on edge because of Paka and Uji's attempted ambush. *''Round 356, Magnificent Meditite & Really Riolu (I)'' :Diamond and Pearl find Platinum furiously playing slots at the Game Corner and Pearl is quick to drag her out. His reasoning is that indulging in slots will make one addicted and girls should not stay long in such places. He later makes Platinum promise him not to enter the Game Corner again. This could be because he worries about her being badly influenced, though it could be viewed as Pearl simply having a strong moral opposition to gambling. *''Round 364, A Skuffle with Skorupi'' :When Platinum winces in discomfort and says that mud from the Great Marsh is getting in her eyes, Pearl hastily fastens a pair of goggles to her face to protect them. Later, when Platinum begins sinking into the swamp, Pearl immediately rushes to try and rescue her. *''Round 371, Drifting Drifblim'' :As Pearl watches Platinum training from the window, he smiles softly in a way that's extremely uncharacteristic for him. He then goes to help her practice, after telling Diamond to stay where he is, indicating he wants to be alone with Platinum. Platinum's hints *''Round 342, A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium'' :After Pearl collapses in bed, Platinum has on an expression that could be worry or confusion when she asks Diamond why Pearl pushes himself so hard. When Diamond replies that Pearl's "determination is rock-solid", Platinum smiles gently. *''Round 348, A Big Stink Over Stunky'' :Pearl extends his hand to help Platinum up after she falls from her bicycle, and she allows him to briefly hold her hand instead of haughtily slapping it away like she did in Stagestruck Starly. *''Round 357, Magnificent Meditite & Really Riolu (II)'' :Platinum is peeking into the window of the Game Corner when Maylene's father comes up to her. He remembers Platinum's winning streak the night before and tries to convince her to play slots with him, but she protests that she cannot because she promised Pearl. Maylene's father pulls her inside the Game Corner anyway, though it's later revealed that she refused to touch a single slot machine in order to keep her promise to Pearl. *''Round 368, Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone (I)'' :After Pearl takes a wrong step and falls down the side of the cliff, Platinum faints against her , showing extreme distress and concern for his safety. Alternate names *It is sometimes mistakenly referred to as MangaTwinleafShipping, however this is wrong as Platinum's hometown is in contrast to in the anime whose hometown is .